


You and Me!

by Emypony



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphelios meets an unexpected friend, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, THANK U SETTPHEL DISCORD SERVER I OWE YOU GUYS ONE FOR THE DELICIOUS FOOD, hint its a cat lol, how do people even add tags that make sense im-, i love Yuumi please don't @ me im not great at fics lol, said friend plays cupid, will update rating later on if i ever continue this i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emypony/pseuds/Emypony
Summary: Ok so this is basically a meme fic sorry lolsort ofI dont actually know WHAT description to give except this meme short one I wrote in the server so uh sorry for anyone that stumbles upon this I love you all- Aphelios sets out to find Diana- i mean he has no idea where to find her so lmfao lets yeet around runeterra i guess- oh my god this place is huge- hey sis i found this weird cat what the fuc- how did we end up in ionia oh no the guy with the furry ears is hot- no Yuumi wtf i will not go say hi to him he is twice my size- wHaT dO YoU mEaN bY yOu InViTeD hIm To DiNnEr?!
Relationships: Alune & Yuumi (League of Legends), Aphelios & Yuumi (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Book of Thresholds & Yuumi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	You and Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of world establishment in this chapter lads, but I promise this will be the brunt of it, rest of the chapters will focus on some more action and shenanigans~

Aphelios sighed, placing his left hand on his right shoulder, rolling it to ease the soreness that came with being out on the roads for weeks. He wondered if he would be ungrateful if he thought that being chosen to search for the Aspect of the Moon was a mistake. It was a noble task to be given, but why was he feeling like he wasn't the right person to perform such a feat. Maybe it was his subconscious telling him that finding Diana would be the key to freeing his sister from the Spirit Realm that she's been trapped in for so long. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen when he found the aspect, or even if he'd find her at all, but he was running on nothing more than just the desire to embrace his sister once again, and live out a peaceful life until Mother Moon decided it was his time to join the stars.

He'd lost track of how many days or had passed since he set out on this 'journey' of his. Aphelios vaguely remembers marking the day '57' in a small notebook of his, detailing the events of his travels. At the beginning, he wrote most of the things that happened, big or small, maybe noticing some interesting flowers hidden in the thick roots of an old willow tree, or the echoing song in the sky of an unknown bird, early in the uncertain mornings of the Targonian lands, right before the protection of the moon faded away to the scorch of the sun.

With each and passing day, his will began to falter, in the end how long could one last aimlessly following the moon on the sky, hoping to find what they were looking for? He felt guilty thinking such things of the sky goddess, silently praying for forgiveness each night when all he had left were his thoughts, rummaging through his head like a hare cornered by predators.

He'd enjoyed the first couple of weeks, tops, but after that it became dreary and tiring. Sure, maybe the first time he'd set foot in a new place in Runeterra would maybe perk his spirits up for a little while, but that feeling would be soon dimmed by the fact that the further from home he got, the dangerous the fauna and flora seem to have become. He was roughly aware of the geography of the world, but nothing he's read in books compare to the real thing.

Aphelios's sister Alune, became increasingly worried about her brother's state of mind. He used to talk to her much more at the beginning of their mission, but now he was more unresponsive than ever. Aphelios didn't want to worry her, so he never told her that he was using the Noctum poison as an escape from the cold, the pain and the hunger he came to feel just about everyday. He endured things far worse than this, and yet the loneliness made everything just about worse.

He felt incredibly bad about lying to his sister, the only person he's got left on this world, but he can't bring himself to tell her the fact even if they talked constantly, her spiritual presence only soothes so much of the pain he's accumulated. He kept pushing his limits constantly, using the poison to numb his senses and to keep going, despite the protests of his sister, which couldn't physically stop him.

Passing through the steep mountains of Targon, through the endless Shurima Desert filled with dangerous creatures lurking below the burning sand, he never thought he'd even get anywhere. Never-ending days and ice-cold nights, his resources were gone by the time he reached the lush green lands that resided past the vast desert that signaled the border of Ixtal, a magical jungle whose residents were very keen on keeping any outside influences to a minimum. Aphelios stopped briefly just by the edge of the jungle, close by Killash Village, a small settlement situated right on the border of Shurima and Ixtal, somewhat flourishing due to the fact that they kept close to the river running through all the way from the Guardian's Sea, providing them with food and water for their crops.

It was only when a faint cry of distress somewhere within the deep jungles of Ixtal pulled Aphelios from the cages of his mind, jolting him to reality. He quickly asked his sister for his long range rifle, Calibrum, before sprinting towards the voice trying to keep as low of a profile as possible. He didn't exactly stop to think if this could be a trap or not, the sudden change of pace distracting him enough. He didn't need to run too far, as he got to the source of the sound pretty quickly, though the situation itself was certainly something new to him.

Cornered by what seemed to be a dangerous boar-like creature, a cat with its' fur up to make itself look two times bigger to intimidate her attacker, was meowing loudly and hissing, ears rolled back and...head globe shining brightly? For a brief moment, Aphelios wondered if he'd been drinking too much Noctum, to cause hallucinations. But no, it was indeed a cat, that seemed to protect some kind of book she was standing on, claws outstretched and iris dilated into thin slits, ready to strike her attacker if need be. Clearly three times her size, she would've stood no chance, but her willingness to fight till the end struck a cord within Aphelios. 

Anything goes within a jungle, here it's eat or be eaten, and Aphelios had to admit, plants can only keep your hunger at bay for so long, and he was quite honestly getting tired of green paste made of mints, salads, berries and so on. Taking aim with his Calibrum, he managed to take down the mighty beast with a quick shot to its chest, right as it was about to strike the cat in front of it, his training coming in very handy at this time. The cat itself was ready and launched but then abruptly stopped as the body that came towards her crashed down with a 'thud'. She sat up on her hind legs, her head whipping towards Aphelios, ears shooting up. She looked...incredibly expressive for a cat.

"Wooow Gun-man, thanks for the help!" She chirped in a high pitched yet very articulate voice.

Aphelios blinked once...then twice, then a third time. Ok but was he entirely sure that he didn't overdose on Noctum? This cat was talking, and the closer he got, the more he realized that beast he took down was actually _much_ bigger, and the cat that was looking at him from below with big blue eyes was actually closer in size to the Tamus back home in Mount Targon...and they were not small by any chance. Sure, the talking 'cat' looked like an ordinary critter, but the fact that she was much bigger and talking meant something was up. He was still under the influence of the Noctum, so he couldn't speak back to her, and he wasn't sure if cats understood sign language. "Say, have you seen some sort of a glowing tree by any chance?"

Aphelios shook his head, unsure if there even existed glowing trees, or why this creature would even look for one in the first place, but he decided to drop that before he dwelled on it for too long. The cat sighed, a trait once again very human, and he found himself wondering if this was a shapeshifter, or maybe a cursed person.

"Well, guess it's back to roaming the jungle. Thanks for saving me back there! I don't think I have anything to repay you with though...unless you've got any use for a fur-ball that I can cough up."

While she was talking, she seemed to try and hide the book that she was standing in, almost like protecting it. Aphelios may have been numb in the past few days, but he wasn't dense. Still, it wasn't like he could directly ask her. An awkward silence fell upon them, and neither of them said anything for a few seconds until somewhat of a loud growl was heard between the two of them. The cat jumped up once again, startled, fur bristling, ready to strike. "Another beast! I'm ready this time! Show yourself!"

Only, it wasn't a fearsome creature preying on them, it was just Aphelios' stomach, rumbling. He faked a cough, grabbing the cat's attention, before pointing to his stomach and shrugging his shoulders. With a look of understanding, the cat seemed to calm down, as if smiling, and also shaking her head. "Well don't startle me like that! My fur is going to take for-EVER to groom after today! Look, it's sitting up in all directions!" She turned her head to look at her back, giving it a couple of random licks to try and smooth out the most rebel of her locks. 

Sure, this cat was strange, but for whatever reason, Aphelios didn't feel threatened in her presence. He went next to her, motioning to the beast, managing to convey to her about perhaps not letting it go to waste, since he had took it down and everything. The cat looked thoughtful. "Mmm...well I've never eaten meat like this before, but I'm willing to try! Can't be picky now..." Her last sentence seemed to hold some weight, but Aphelios couldn't ask more.

The harsh cold winters on Mount Targon meant Aphelios had to learn to make do with every creature they would use back at their tribe to sustain their people, so he was pretty skilled with a knife as well, even if his preferred weapons of choice were the ones given by his sister, using the spirit and moon powers. It was already night by the time they had settled down next to the river, still somewhat close to the jungle, but far enough that hopefully they would not run into any trouble. They managed to find a thick canopy of trees right by the river, and so Aphelios made a fire for cooking meat out of some branches they collected nearby. 

The moon had barely risen by the time the Noctum went away, and for the first time in almost 40 days, Aphelios decided not to take another sip of the poison, wanting to satisfy his curiosity about the large and curious cat, now sitting next to the fire with her book. He could feel his senses and voice slowly coming back to him, and for once he could feel a bit of excitement building up in his stomach, at the prospect of finally having a conversation with someone and hearing his voice out loud in what seemed to be ages for him.

The cat seemed to understand that Aphelios wasn't able to talk, after the fact that she tried asking him numerous questions but he didn't answer, although he did point to his mouth and then made an X shape with his fingers. She made a voice of understanding, so she didn't ask more, but continued to talk herself about various things, the jungle, food, complaining about her fur and the like, but never about the mysterious book she seemed to carry around almost a bit too effortlessly, even if she was a pretty big cat. That book seemed to be bigger than what he was used to seeing, so it peaked his curiosity.

Maybe he could ask about it once they settled down to eat some of the meat that finally got cooked after being in the fire for much longer than Aphelios was used to, mostly because it was a different type of animal and meat, and such it took longer than anything else he's put on fire before. Sure, it's not seasoned or anything, but it's protein, and it's warm, and he was going to enjoy it. The cat itself seemed surprised to get a piece as well, cheerfully thanking him for it, before crouching down and planting her paws firmly on the piece of meat, before beginning to rip pieces of it and chewing them with a pleased face.

"Mmm, juicy! It's not as good as what I'd usually eat, but I could get used to this! Though it would go pretty well with a side dish of milk. _Mmm...milk..._ "

Her general carefree attitude made Aphelios chuckle, finally able to feel emotions as his body was still taking its time returning to normal. He could feel his current state being alright enough to talk, although he was unsure of how his voice would sound after so many days of taking the Noctum. Still, he gave it a try. "...s-so..." he coughed briefly, trying to adjust his voice. It was a bit rough, definitely not in a great shape, but it still sounded like him more or less. "...who are you...?"

He head perked up at him upon hearing his voice, seemingly forgetting all about the piece of meat she was munching on, although it wasn't left much of it anyway. "Oh, you can talk! I'm Yuumi!" That was a pretty unique name, and it gave sort of a vibe to it, but he couldn't quite put a name to it yet.

"And...what were you doing here?" He asked, finally taking a bite of his own piece and enjoying the general taste of hot meat on his tongue. It may not have been much, but in that moment, it really did feel like the best piece of cooked meat he'd ever eaten.

The cat, now known as Yuumi, continued between gulps. "Ah, well, see...I got lost, and while trying to find my way back home, I ended up in this jungle, chased by this ugly but delicious thing, and then I met you."

"Where is your home? This jungle is pretty vast...do you belong to someone?" 

"I'm a yordle! Or, well, my master is. But she's gone missing, so I'm looking for her. You haven't seen anyone about my size anywhere nearby here huh?" Apelios shook his head. "Oh well...figured."

"But how did you get here in the first place?" Now, upon hearing this question, she was not as fast to reply as the previous times, glancing back at the book next to her. She sighed. "Book fell in the river and is tired, so I can't exactly go anywhere else for now."

"Book?" Well, he was certain it was a book, but what how could a talking cat yordle and a book get in the jungle of all places?

"Yeah, book is magical! Though you have to keep it a secret, and I may not have been able to defeat this beast here, but I can hurt! So you have to swear to not tell anyone!" It wasn't the strangest request he'd gotten, so he agreed. Yuumi continued telling him how she was now waiting for Book to dry up, hence why it's staying so close to the fire, so that she can continue her journey. "But for the time being, I'm stuck here, alone." She made sort of a sad, cat-like face. "...unless you wouldn't happen to need a buddy by your side?"

If he had just started on his mission, he would have out-right denied her, thinking it would be too dangerous to have someone else by his side, and she could also be a liability, but now after being on the roads for so many days, having some companionship aside from his sister, who begged him to stop taking the Noctum just to talk to her and not be lonely, didn't sound too bad. And she was relatively big sized, so he wouldn't have to carry her if she tagged along. "...alright, I suppose." He gave in, not really being able to say no to that hopeful face of hers.

"Wohoo! Great! You won't regret this, we'll be the best of friends!" Her left ears moved back, before she turned at her book. "Uff- I _KNOW_ Book, you're _ALREADY_ my best friend!" She rolled her eyes, before she noticed she was being watched. She sheepishly smiled. "I can talk to book, it's kind of like a connection." For once, Aphelios could understand what she meant. He's then also explained to her about his sister, Alune, and how he could talk to her from the spirit realm using poison made from Moon Flowers that grew on the steep peaks of Mount Targon. "Wow, that sounds like a lot of work. But fret not, I'll be helping you in your travels from now on!" She chided with a confident tone. Aphelios had always been alone or with Alune, but this would be the first time he would willingly team up with someone. "By the way, you've never told me YOUR name, and I already told you mine, so I think it's only fair you return the favor." She said, puffing her chest out and tilting her head back. Despite acting so human sometimes, she was still, at heart, a cat.

"My name is Aphelios. It's...good to have you, Yuumi." And held out his hand for an expected handshake, although briefly forgetting that she is a cat - must be some lingering Noctum effects - was pleasantly surprised to have both of her paws in his hand, as a return to his gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Aphelios!"

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO THIS GOT LIKE WAYYY TOO LONG LOL  
> like oop my hand slipped  
> anyway this IS and WILL be a SettPhel fic, I just really like Yuumi's dynamic (as a whole character, lol) and she would bring some funny shenanigans to the pairing, I believe.  
> Sorry that this chapter isn't too much, but I swear it will begin to get good sometime in the next chapter. YOU KNOW WE CRAVE THAT SETTPHEL! This was just 'setting the stage' so to speak. I hope you liked it! This is my first time im writing non-oc characters im so sorry if theyre too OOC  
> Unsure when I will post because my motivation is on a rollercoaster and im an ADHD MESS so please bear with me  
> That aside:  
> PLEASE JOIN SETTPHEL DISCORD WE MEME SO HARD ABOUT SETTPHEL AND LEAGUE IN GENERAL  
> we love each and every one of you!!  
> https://discord.gg/JUf8PA2


End file.
